More Than They Bargained For
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: A/U: Star, "It's only temporary." Sam shook his head. "Yeah. That's what they all say." If he had a dollar for every time he heard a stripper say that.
1. Chapter 1

Sam _hates_ strip clubs, only ever goes after a crap load of harassment from Jerry. Tonight is no different; it's a retirement party for David Grant, 30 year veteran at 15 Division. Unfortunately for Sam he didn't have anything better to do and Jerry knew it so he drug him to the post party at Tassie's after the Penny. So that's how he found himself in the VIP area. He's scanned the room a few times watching the other _customers._ Thankfully everyone seems to be on their best behavior so he continues to nurse his beer.

The _dancers _are moderately attractive but not enough for him to really pay attention to any of them. He continues to scan the room and his eyes stop on a gorgeous brunette coming out from where he assumes the dressing rooms are. Now _she_ has definitely caught his eye; not like any of the others. She has her body covered in a robe, very light make up, hair in a bun on top of her head. She looks a bit out of her element until she steps out onto the floor.

Andy is absolutely unimpressed with her job. She's not a prude but she's never been one to show off her body like this. She groans as she looks out at the packed floor. This is never going to get easier and she just reminds herself that it's only temporary. It's time for her to make an appearance so she straightens up and walks out. She makes her way around the room speaking to everyone.

The table that catches her is full of cops and she knows they are because she knew a few of them from when she was a kid visiting her dad. Luckily none of them recognize her. She spends a few minutes talking and is about to walk away when she is guided into the lap of one of the guys. He looks the least thrilled to be there and definitely isn't happy about her sudden appearance in his lap.

One of the guys hands her some money and says. "My buddy Sammy needs a lap dance!"

Sam frowns and shakes his head as he growls out. "No _Sammy_ doesn't."

Andy starts to leave and his friend takes her hand. "Don't listen to him. He just needs to lighten up."

Sam glares at Jerry and mumbles something about _payback being a bitch._ Andy figures the guy isn't taking his money back so she might as well try. She slips off her robe and Sam's eyes widen at her tiny leather _cop _outfit. He rolls his eyes and says. "Figures." He decides to play along since Jerry's paid for the dance. "So what's your name?"

Andy's first impression of this guy is _jerk_ and it doesn't get any better. "Star and you're Sam?"

He nods as he chews on the inside of his cheek. There's something different about this woman. She doesn't have the same look in her eyes as the others. He can't help but watch her move to the music; perfectly shaped body, toned and curvy in all the right places. She's actually kind of perfect. "You haven't been doing this long have you?"

Andy doesn't really know what else to say so she goes with the truth. "No and it's only temporary."

He can't help but chuckle because he's heard that so many times before from women like her. "Yeah. That's what they all say."

She huffs and stops dancing. "Clearly this is all an imposition for you." She throws the money back to Jerry and grabs her robe, sliding it on.

She's fast and is walking away when his brain finally catches up. "Hey! Wait! I didn't... Star! Come on!" He's followed her a few steps. "Come back, finish the dance."

She turns; he can see the hurt and anger in her eyes. "Go to hell. I don't need money _that_ bad." She turns again to leave and he grabs her wrist causing her to turn back around. "Take your hand off me _officer_."

Sam feels bad because he hadn't meant to offend her. He gets stupid sometimes; he lets go and holds up his. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

She's still scowling at him. "I don't need your sympathy. You don't know me; you have _no idea_ why I'm doing this. Take your high horse back to your friends." She stomps off to the bar.

When it's her turn on stage he's still there because he got suckered into driving Jerry home. She takes the stage and he can't keep his eyes off her. He really wants to tell her that he's sorry but after the look she gave him he thinks it's better to give her more time. He keeps his eyes on her as she dances; losing herself in the song. He moves closer to the stage without even realizing it; she is beautiful, her hair is down and natural, just perfect.

Andy can see he's watching her and decides to completely block him out. Sure he's very attractive and he's a cop but he was an ass and she wasn't in the mood for that. She danced through her two songs and disappeared off stage. Her best friend had also been at the table of cops and now she was making her way into the dressing room.

Traci could tell something was wrong with Andy back at the table but she was in the middle of entertaining one of the guys. "Hey! You ok?"

She greeted her with a big smile and nodded. "Yeah. I'm great. You make a lot of money off the coppers?"

Traci smiled big and nodded. "Even got a number off the one that was paying for everything." Andy rolled her eyes. "Whaaaat? He's kinda cute." Andy giggled and shook her head. "So was his friend. What happened?"

Andy scoffed. "You know; the usual. _What's a girl like you doing in a place like this? _He was an ass."

Traci laughed and sat down beside her. "He may have been but he was a cute ass."

She couldn't deny that. "That's not what I'm here for and you know it."

Traci nodded because it wasn't what either one of them were there for. "Wanna get breakfast when we're done?"

She smiled big and nodded. "Definitely."

She freshened up the little bit of makeup she wore and made her way back out to the floor. She walked over to the bar to get a glass of water and _Sam_ was across the bar watching her. David, one of the bartenders, brought her a glass of wine over and nodded towards Sam. "Looks like you've got an admirer Star."

She pushed it back to him and shook her head. "Thanks David but you know I don't drink. Could I just get a glass of water please?"

He flashed a smile and nodded. "Sure thing."

Sam keeps his eyes on her as the drink is delivered and she declines it. At first he thinks it's because of him and then he read her lips. _She doesn't drink._ Interesting. He's obviously not going to win her over tonight so he decides to try a different day. He finally drags Jerry's sorry ass out of there at 3 a.m. and then heads home.

He stops by a few times over the next few weeks to try and talk to her. She always seems to be busy or not there. He finally sends his rookie in one day and finds out she's on shift. He decides to wait for her in the lot the next morning when she's done so she can't avoid him. That idea is shot down when she walks out and into the arms of the bartender from the other night. They hug and kiss before getting into a rundown looking Jeep. He shakes his head. _Figures._

He still wants to apologize but thinks maybe he better leave it alone. A few weeks later he's involved in a raid at the very same club. He scans the room for the brunette and sees she's being cuffed by Noelle. He sighs and frowns as she makes eye contact with him and glares.

Andy knew this was going to happen eventually and of course _he_ is part of the team. She's compliant as she's cuffed and led out to a cruiser. David's not far behind her and they are taken in together. They're led into Booking and processed with the rest of them. Sam sees her in a cell as he brings in the women he arrested. He wants to ask her if she's ok or needs anything but the look she's giving him tells him to keep walking.

His statement is short because he wasn't a major player in the raid. He goes home after a few hours and thinks about her as he watches TV and has a beer. She's beautiful and feisty; the dirty looks she gave make him smile. He can only hope that she has a clean record and will be released quickly. When he goes in the next morning she's already gone and so is her _boyfriend._ That was a good sign. He also remembers the woman Jerry was all over being in the group too. He checks and she is gone as well. He really hopes his best friend hasn't gotten so involved with her that he'd bail her out.

Work continues on and two weeks have passed since the raid. He walks into the station like every other morning with Oliver blabbing about something. He gets an elbow and hears. "Hey brother, did you hear me? We're getting new rookies today."

Sam shrugs; he thinks he heard Frank mention it. "Yeah. Let's hope they're better than the last round."

Oliver chuckles and nods. "Let's hope."

They change and head into Parade. Sam isn't paying any attention to his fellow officers coming in because Oliver is again regaling him with some crazy thing one of his three daughters has done. Jerry finally joins them and Sam doesn't have to pay as much attention.

The room is full of chatter until Frank walks in. "Good morning Coppers!" He gets a less than enthusiastic answer in return and laughs. "Yes! Yes! I know. Today is a big day. We have a new round of rookies. Will you please stand up as I call your name; Dov Epstein, Gail Peck, Chris Diaz, Traci Nash, Nick Collins, and Andy McNally."

Sam's head snaps up and looks to Jerry who is staring open mouthed at the front of the room. He mumbles. "_McNally_?" That's a well-known name in the division. Despite how his last year went Tommy McNally was one of the best detective's Sam ever knew. He taught Jerry everything. He follows his friend's line of sight and can't believe his eyes.

Frank loves the priceless look on his two friends. "I want everyone to welcome the newest additions to the family." Clapping all around. "Ok. Shaw/Epstein, Williams/Nash, Diaz you're working with the D's today, Peck/Collins you're on desk and McNally with Swarek."

Sam gulps and his mouth opens and closes a few times. He cannot believe what he is seeing. She turns to scan the room and her eyes fall on him. He sees her quietly curse.

Andy can't believe her luck. Of _course_ she'd be in the same division with _him_ and get him as her T.O. She hears Nick snicker and she glares at him, quietly whispering. "_Shut up_!"

Sam finds himself straightening out his uniform as he waits for Frank to finish with Parade. "Alright Coppers; Serve, protect, and _always_ have your partners back."

Sam watches as Traci Nash makes her way to Jerry and they have a bit of a conversation, both smiling. He wishes his reunion would go that well. She doesn't even look at him when she brushes past. The one thing he _does_ notice is Collins is hip to hip with the newest Peck addition and they're staring at each other like they can't get enough. He sighs a little with relief because maybe that means McNally is free after all. He walks out to the coffee station where she is.

Andy can feel him behind her. She knows she has to suck it up and be professional so she finally says. "Coffee sir?"

His heart stutters a little and he clears his throat. "Yeah...umm... yes please." He sees her pause after she pours it, probably waiting to see if he likes anything in it. "Black, thank you."

Andy sets it down and walks off with hers. He grabs it up and quickly catches up with her. They're at the cruiser before she even slows down. "McNally, can we _please_ talk?"

She stops and turns but doesn't look at him. "About what sir?"

She isn't going to make this easy. "First, I'm Sam Swarek." He holds his hand out and she shakes it like he's contagious. "OooK. Umm. Second, you can call me either Sam or Swarek. You don't have to call me sir." He's getting even more nervous by the second.

She can't help but be a little mad with him. He insulted her and she was having a hard time getting over it. "Anything else s_ir_?"

He huffs as he opens his door. "Regardless of what's happened I am still your T.O. and the attitude needs to go. I apologized _several_ times for what I said. I don't know what else you want from me."

She threw her bag in the back and climbed in. "Absolutely nothing sir. I want absolutely nothing." Her voice was a little softer this time.

Their first week together was a little rough. She's fun loving and happy after shift but when she's with him she's all business. He watches her at the Penny with the other rookies and can't help but smile. Jerry seems to be faring better with Nash. He's happy for his friend; he went through a rough divorce the year before.

He watches as McNally grabs her jacket and waves bye to her friends. He downs the rest of his drink and quickly follows her out. "Hey McNally?"

She can sense him before he even says her name. She's had enough of him for the week but she's not a rude person. "Yes sir?"

He sighs and shakes his head, she's stubborn as hell and beautiful too. Especially like this, the fire in her eyes. "I umm...I just wanted to say that you did good this week."

That comment does things to her that she didn't exactly expect. Her stomach flutters and flips at the sound of his voice. It's much softer than when they're working and his eyes, his deep brown eyes are... "Umm...Thank you sir. I'll keep trying to do my best."

All he can do is nod; her eyes and body language have softened a bit. "Do you umm...do you need a ride home?"

She shrugs and hitches her thumb over her shoulder. "I only live a few blocks that way. It's no big deal."

He half smiles and says. "I live that way too. I don't mind."

She finally gives in and lets him give her a ride home, even lets him walk her up to her door. "Thank you sir."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "You are stubborn as hell aren't you?" She scowls and opens her mouth. "_Before_ you hand me my ass again, I was just teasing..." He pauses for a second. "A little." Andy finally laughs a little. "Look McNally, I _really_ am sorry about that night. Ok?" She nods. "I just...I want us to be able to work together without that hanging over us."

She knows he's right, she's been holding a grudge too long. "Ok." She holds out her hand. "Clean slate?"

He nods and takes her hand; a jolt runs through him. He even gasps a little and notices she jumps. They stare at each other for a few seconds before he's finally able to say something. "Yeah. Umm. Yes, a clean slate." And that's how their friendship started.

Andy decided that night that she'd give Sam a chance. As the months went on she learned what an amazing cop and friend he could be. They had a few moments where they butted heads over things.

Her first big assignment was the hooker detail that Sam was running.

She was in the locker room with Traci changing when he came in to announce that the D's needed a rookie to help with a case. Traci jumped at the chance and threw her top at Andy. "Good luck."

Sam leaned against the lockers. "You're ready for this right?"

She shook her head and chuckled. "Sir, I played a stripper for 4 months. I'm _pretty sure_ I can pull off junkie hooker for a few hours."

He blew out a deep breath actually having forgotten how they met. "Yeah. Yeah. Ok. Just...umm..."

She holds up her clothes. "I need to change Sam."

He didn't like the feeling he was having about her being out there. He bumped her locker with his fist. "Yeah. Ok. See you out there."

The night goes pretty well and they bring in a few dozen johns. Sam's proud of how well she did; plans to offer to buy her breakfast when she comes out.

Andy's surprised to find Sam leaning against the wall outside the locker rooms when she walks out. He's freshly showered and changed. "Hey! Waiting on Shaw?"

He smiles, dimples on display. "He can be entertaining but no, I was waiting on you. You hungry?" Andy nods. "Breakfast with me at the Penny?"

She flashes him a toothy grin and nods. "Yeah. Sounds great."

They talk about the sting and if there was anything she could have done differently. He tells her she did well and it actually makes her blush and after breakfast he gives her a ride home. Unfortunately the happy times don't last. A few weeks later she and Sam respond to a home invasion call. Once they clear the house he leaves her there with Traci until the husband comes home. Traci's son's school calls for her to pick him up because they have a short day because of the holiday weekend, Andy tells her to go ahead. Little do they know that the house wasn't clear.

Sam and the others find out that one of the guys is the oldest son of the wife and he has a record. They rush back to the house to find Andy in a standoff. She realized half way through that she had forgotten to load her gun that morning. Lucky for her it didn't get bad enough for her to have to actually fire and the others showed up in time too. They all had to go before Frank and explain what had went wrong. She hung Traci out to dry and it pissed Sam off.

Sam cornered her after they walked out. "What were you doing in there?"

She was still upset from earlier. "She left me alone."

Sam crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "McNally, I know better. I'm guessing you told her it was ok." She couldn't look at him because truthfully she _had_ told Traci to go. He sighed heavily. "The most important thing you'll ever need to know in this job is to always, _always_ have your partners back."

In the end she went to Frank and told him everything. After shift she ran into Traci and apologized for not having her back in the first place. Things with Sam were a little tense for a few weeks after that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Reposted with a correction. Mistakes are hard to find sometimes.**_

Weeks have passed since the rec center shooting and things have turned up a few notches between them. They're at the Penny one very busy karaoke night and she's at the bar getting a drink when he sneaks up behind her.

He knows he shouldn't get this close but no one is looking so he goes for it. Andy's immediate reaction is a hard elbow into the person invading her space.

Sam groans loud. "Geez McNally!"

She gasps and turns as soon as she realizes it's him. "Oh god! Are you ok?"

He rubs at the spot. "I'm not sure." He bites back the grin and dimples. "Maybe you should buy me a drink just in case?"

Andy snorts and swats him. "Shoulda known." She turns to Liam and orders another beer. Their favorite bartender smiled as he slid Sam's beer to her. When she turned around be was back in her space again. She chalked it up to the place being packed. "Here, you big baby."

Sam busts out laughing as he framed her against the bar in between his arms. "_Hmm. I'll show you big_ _baby McNally_." He says real quiet and the look in his eyes was something she's seen once before; they were dark and a different kind of playful.

_**Flashback**_

_It was one of the hottest days of the year and there was a citywide blackout. Right off they almost get run over by an ice cream truck before it crashes into some shrubs. Sam cuts his hand on the window glass he broke as he pulls a little girl out of it. They get everyone back to the barn and after a bit of trying they don't get very far. As they're leaving to go do some canvassing an ex-girlfriend of Sam's shows up to take care of some guys in the cells. _

_He's at a complete loss for words as he tries to introduce them. Andy gets frustrated and gets her feelings hurt so she decides to go without him. Sam convinced Oliver to go so she wouldn't be alone. Andy ends up having to kill a man to save a little girl and Oliver. He offers her a shoulder but she waves him off saying she was fine. He knew better but he couldn't force her to talk. _

_She finally makes it home and tries to deal with the day. A couple of glasses of wine and a lot of crying, sobbing actually and she decides to go to Sam for help._

_He's surprised to see her at his door. "Hey! You ok?"_

_She shifts from foot to foot. "No." Another pause. "You alone?"_

_He looks back confused and says. "Yeah. Wanna talk?"_

_He definitely doesn't expect her next move. "No." She steps through the door and pushes him against the wall. Andy doesn't hesitate to press her lips and body against his._

_Sam gasps as her soft warms lips and body make contact with his. She wraps her arms around his neck and scrunches her fingers through his hair as her tongue dips into his mouth. He groans and turns them around so she is pressed against the wall now. Taking a deep breath and wishing like hell he could let this continue he pulls away. _

_He cups her face in his hands as she whimpers at the loss of contact. "Andy!" She's trying to pull him back to her. "Andy, we can't do this." She looks up at him and he can see the fog is lifting but there's hurt in her eyes. She tries to push him away. "No." He pulls her tight to him and kisses her temple as she begins to cry again. "Shh! I've got you. I've got you."_

_Andy holds him tight and cries into his chest. "I'm so sorry."_

_He kisses her temple again and continues to try to soothe her. "It's ok. I'm glad you came to me."_

_She sniffled and held him tighter. "But you don't want me?"_

_He pulled back and cupped her face. "Andy, there's nothing I want more but I want it all. If we do this now we'll have to hide and I can't, I don't want to hide." _

_The look in her eyes rips his insides. Her voice cracks when she says. "Please Sam? Just...just kiss me. Please?"_

_He can no more deny her than he can live without breathing. He caresses her cheek and kisses her softly, tries to keep control. He wraps her up in his arms and continues to kiss her for a few minutes. She tries to push it further but he holds her back. After a few minutes he leads her to his sofa and lets her curl up to him. Once she falls asleep he carries her up to his room._

He can see she's thinking about that night too. "You gonna sing McNally?"

She snorts and shakes her head. "You _do not_ want to hear me sing." She quirks an eyebrow. "What about you?"

He bites at the inside of his cheek and shakes his head. "I don't think so."

She rolls her eyes. "That's right! You're too cool to sing."

He laughs at her facial expressions. "What? I can cook, I'm an excellent driver..." He steps in real close, whispers in his husky voice. "_And I'm good with my hands_." He loves the pink hue that's gracing her cheeks.

Andy swallows hard around his words; remembers _exactly_ how good he is with his hands. The night of the blackout forever burned into her brain. She raises an eyebrow and challenges him. "That so?"

He chuckles and shrugs. "Pretty confident in my abilities."

_God! _She really wants to get him out of there and let him show her but they agreed that it's hands off for now. "Cocky more like it." She smirks.

He takes a quick look around before he steps all the way up to her and whispers right by her ear. "Cocky huh?" Even though a shiver runs through her and goose bumps make an appearance she nods. "Three weeks and I'll _show_ you cocky McNally."

He slips his left hand off the bar and grips her hip, letting his fingertips inch under the hem of her shirt. She can't help but gasp and shudder at his touch. "You're playing dirty Swarek."

He lets a slow breath blow across her ear as he whispered. "_Yeah, but I promise to deliver_."

She looks down to find her hand on his chest with his shirt balled up in it. "Saaaam! Behave." He smiled and waggled his eyebrows. "I mean it. It's already hard enough." She had _no idea. _He growled and bumped his hips into her. Andy gasped at the brief but reveling connection. Sam was hard, really hard. "Oh. God!"

He knew he was playing with fire and it was _his_ idea that they wait. "Forgive me?" Andy nodded once and before he stepped back he whispered. "_You're absolutely beautiful Andy."_

She blushed and bumped him in the chest with her fist. "Saaaam!"

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "I mean it." Both went serious as they shared a heated gaze.

Their interaction was disturbed by Traci and Jerry. "Andy! Dude!"

Traci was a bit buzzed and missed the interaction but Jerry caught it. He smirked at this best friend as he practically jumped back. "Sammy! Brother, you being nice to the rookie?"

Sam gave a smirk of his own, recovering quickly and said. "I'm _always_ nice."

Andy practically snorted which got her an eyebrow raise from Sam. She grabbed Traci's hand. "Come on! I need to go to the bathroom." Traci giggled as she let Andy drag her away.

Jerry and Sam watched the retreating woman. "Be careful there buddy. She's still a rookie but most importantly she's _your_ rookie."

He clapped his best friend on the back and waved Liam over. "I got it under control brother." He ordered them a drink while they waited.

Andy and Traci were making their way back out to the crowd when Oliver yelled. "Next up, Traci Nash!"

The place went crazy as Traci made her way to the stage, dragging Andy along. She managed to wiggle free but was grabbed by Nick and thrown over his shoulder as he carried her onto the stage. Sam watched with narrowed eyes as G.I. Joe set her to her feet. He still wasn't thrilled at how close they were.

Andy was face to face with practically the whole division. She couldn't believe Nick had done this to her. "Payback is a bitch." She growled.

Nick shrugged. "I live with Gail remember?" That got him a glare by the Ice Queen who really wasn't so frosty anymore.

Andy took a deep breath. "What the hell Nick?"

He waved to the guy controlling the machine and handed her a mic. "We're having fun."

Andy remembered the nights during their UC where they'd go sing before shift or on their nights off. "I hate you."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "No you don't. Come on partner."

The music for _California Girls_ starts and Andy laughed and shook her head. It was their _go to_ song when they were having a rough day. Traci screamed for them and slapped the bar top as Nick started them as he took Snoop's role. "Whoo!" She flailed at Jerry and Sam. "You guys are going to love this."

It took a few verses for Andy to get into it but when she did she danced circles around Nick. Sam had a flashback to the first night he met her and his heart thudded. He didn't like Army boy's hands on her and could tell Peck didn't either. He couldn't take the whole show and finally walked outside to get some air. He knew when it was over because the bar erupted in cheers.

Andy saw him slip out and was a little nervous when she went looking for him. As she got close to his truck two strong arms wrapped around her torso. It scared the Hell out of her but she knew it was him. "Sam!"

He kept a tight grip on her as he walked them over to his truck, his face buried in her hair by her ear. "Were you trying to drive me crazy in there McNally?" Andy gasped as his hand slipped under her shirt, fingertips caressing her lightly just under her breasts. "Jesus!" He pulled her tight against him and she could feel how turned on he was.

She reached back and gripped his hip. "Sam? What are you doing? You said..."

He growled in her ear as he nibbled. "I know sweetheart, I know but just because I have to wait three weeks doesn't mean I'm going to let you." He licked the shell of her ear before lightly biting on her earlobe. "So beautiful." He ran his hand down and flicked the button on her jeans. She gasped and gripped him harder. "So fucking beautiful." He slowly slid his hand inside her pants between the cotton waistband. He gave her time to protest but she didn't. So he opened his truck door so they would be hidden.

Andy couldn't believe she was doing this, letting _him_ do this. Sam had some crazy effect on her. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as he slid his fingers between her folds. Their moment at the bar earlier had her soaked; his deep husky voice and promises had been more than she could take.

He hissed at how wet and warm she was. Andy mewled as he slowly slid two fingers inside of her. "Oh god! S...Sam! That...you..."

He bumped himself against her as he kissed and sucked on her neck. He could feel her clenching and knew she was close. "That's it beautiful. I got you."

She was breathing hard and trying to be as quiet as possible but he was doing crazy things to her. His thumb was slowly circling her nerve bundle. "Oh! Oh god!" She sucked in a deep breath. "Gonna...gonna cum Sam."

She gripped his forearm tight as she bucked and shuddered through her orgasm. He whispered to her through the whole thing. "_You're so beautiful. Feel so good Andy._" She went limp in his arms. "I got you sweetheart." He slowly slid his fingers out of her and her panties. She was whimpering a little as he wrapped his other arm around her and held her close. "Shh! It's ok. It's ok."

They stood hidden by his truck for a few minutes as Sam held her and kissed her. She finally turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me home Sam. Let me take care of you."

He kissed her softly. "I'll take you home if you're ready to go McNally." He ran his fingers through her hair. "But there's nothing you need to do for me." He brushed his nose across hers. "This was about you." She blushed and he smiled. "You ok?"

She bit on her bottom lip as she nodded. "I'm great." She pressed her lips to his. "Really great."

He nodded and smiled. "I'm glad. So, are you ready to go home?" She nodded and he kissed her one last time before helping her into his truck. He drove her home and walked her to her door. "I'd like to pick you up for work in the morning."

She frowned and bit on her bottom lip. "Nick and I have a standing dat...umm appointment on Friday mornings." Sam growled as he stepped back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She frowned again at the loss of contact. "Sam?"

He looked up at the stars as he let out a long breath. "Andy, what exactly is going on with you and G.I. Joe?"

She giggled at Sam's nickname for Nick and raised an eyebrow. "You're serious?" He shrugged. "Wow! You _have_ noticed that he's partial to blonde's right?"

He clucked his tongue. "I probably don't have any right to ask any of this and I'm...it's just...I've _noticed_ that he can't keep his hands off you."

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm like a sister to him."

He scoffed. "I've never touched my sister like he touches you."

Six months and he'd never mentioned he had a sister. "You have a sister?"

He looked confused and shrugged. "Yeah, Sarah, she lives in St. Catharines. What's that got to do with anything?"

Men were so frustrating. Sam twitched a little when her hands flew to her hips. "You ask about my friendship, _friendship_ with Nick and you can't even tell me about your sister?"

He was more than a little confused now. "Andy, I don't understand. Why are you so upset?"

She practically squealed. "Really? I thought we were partners Sam?" He opened his mouth to speak and she held up her hand. "Was this all about sex for you?"

His jaw dropped. _Did she really just ask that? _Before he could think he said. "McNally, if it was all about sex, I would've had you that first night we met."

Her eyebrows climbed to the heavens. "_Had me? Had me?"_ He flinched because those were a horrible choice of words. "You are a cocky bastard." She walked into her townhouse and slammed the door.

He cursed his stupidity and knocked. "Come on Andy! Please? Just...just open the door so we can talk. So I can apologize. I didn't mean what I said." He knocked again but she still wouldn't answer. It was late and he didn't want to wake or scare her neighbors. He tried to call her but was sent to voicemail. He sighed as he waited for the beep. "Andy, I'm sorry. I just meant that it...that I care about you. A lot, ok? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Sarah." He got cut off with the beep. He typed up a message. "Sarah and I, we're close, really close and I don't tell a whole lot of people about her. I'll explain everything tomorrow if you'll let me. Goodnight." He drove home and fell into bed thinking of her.

Andy stood against the door as he knocked. She wasn't angry per se but she was a little hurt that they had spent so much time together and he hadn't said anything. She walked back to her room and fell into bed as she listened to his message and read his text. She stared at it for a while before she fell asleep. Both had a restless night. Andy pulled herself out of bed the next morning and hurried to get ready. Nick was supposed to pick her up and she hated making him wait. She stepped out her front door and there he was.

Sam rolled out of bed tired as hell. He knew Nick was picking Andy up every morning for whatever their appointment was. Andy stepped out of her house a few minutes before Nick was supposed to be there. He saw her shoulders slump as soon as she spotted him. She had to walk past him to get to the sidewalk so she couldn't avoid him.

Andy took a deep breath and walked down the steps. He met her at the bottom. "Andy, please just listen to me." She looked at him with the saddest eyes. "Please?" She tried to walk around him and he pulled her over to his truck and pinned her against it. "Andy, I'm sorry ok?" She wouldn't look at him and tried to move away. He wedged his leg between hers and cupped her face, turning her towards him. "Andy, I'm sorry for what I said. It was stupid. Ok? And about my sister? You can ask Ollie and Jerry, it was a year before I told them about her." Tears appeared in her eyes and he brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. "I want you to meet her. Things with Sarah are just complicated. When she was 14 she was assaulted by a group of guys." Andy gasped. Sam swallowed hard and continued. "She...was messed up for a long time. She doesn't trust strangers." She could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Call G.I. Joe and tell him I've got you. Please?"

Andy didn't let him finish; she pulled him into a hard kiss and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Sam." They kissed until they were out of breath. "I'm so sorry." She pulled out her phone and text Nick. _Rain check._

Sam ran his fingers through her hair. "Shh! It's ok. It's ok." He kissed her again. "I just don't want you upset with me."

She shook her head. "It's ok." He held her close with his face buried in her hair. After what seemed like an eternity Sam helped her into his truck and drove them to work.

Nick was coming out of the bathroom when he heard his phone beep. Gail grabbed it up. "It's Andy. She wants a rain check."

He smiled. "Tell her ok for me."

She smirked at him. "Only if that means you're coming back to bed,"

He threw his towel at her. "Guess you'll have to do it to find out." Gail quickly sent the text as he climbed back in bed with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy was getting closer and closer to getting cut loose; two more weeks. Things had changed even more with Sam. They were closer than ever but even after that night at the Penny he still stuck with waiting until after evaluations.

It was time for the annual Jamestown Street Ball Tournament and Frank was excited. "I'll be on the street with you guys today. It's my old neighborhood. Jamestown will be playing their old rivals, Malvern. It's always a heated game and today will be no different. I want everyone on their toes. Shaw, Collins, Swarek, McNally, Williams, Peck, and myself will be covering the courts and surrounding areas on foot. Diaz, Epstein, Santiago, Markus, Haines, and Grimes you all will be covering the areas in cars. Keep your eyes open and watch your partners back."

He dismissed everyone and they headed out to the tournament. Sam and Andy patrolled the event; everyone seemed to be calm and having fun. Frank mingled with the crowd; smiling and shaking hands. Things went great for a few hours until more and more of the gangs started showing up. Jamestown was winning and Malvern wasn't taking it very well. Sam wasn't thrilled with the idea of them being in the middle of all of it but he'd always back Frank.

The mood of the game turned when there was a foul against a Malvern member and he ate asphalt. Most of the people with kids had already left because they could see things were escalating. Sam and Andy stayed near a woman with two little kids. When the Malvern member went down the place erupted. He saw the guns at the same time as everyone else and his heart stopped.

A shot rang out and Andy followed Sam's lead going for the lady with kids. As he grabbed the smallest one he heard more shots and felt a searing pain in his back. Andy heard Sam yell and watched him go down. Frank and the others were already scrambling; calling for more back up and arresting the ones responsible.

Andy ran to Sam's side. "Sam!"

He was in an incredible amount of pain. He groaned out. "Little girl. Take the little girl first." Andy slid her out of Sam's arms and passed her to Oliver. There was no visible blood which was a good thing. She found the bullet lodge in his vest right over his left shoulder blade. "Help me roll on my side please."

Oliver had given the little girl to her mom and he helped Andy roll Sam over. Caroline was making her way after checking on a few others. "Sammy? How are you feeling?"

He groaned and chuckled as he looked up at her. "Hurts like hell. Thanks for asking."

She laughed; she had always liked Sam. "Can someone give me a hand sitting him up?"

Oliver and Andy helped Sam into a sitting position. He kept his eyes on Andy. "I'm ok." She nodded as she chewed on her lip.

Oliver helped Caroline get Sam's vest, uniform shirt, and t-shirt off. His vest was bagged as evidence while Caroline checked him out. He didn't care who was around he held out his hand and motioned for Andy's.

Caroline deemed him just bruised badly and wrapped an ace bandage around him to hold an icepack in place. "I know what a tough guy you are Sammy but you really need to have someone stay with you at least for tonight."

He opened his mouth to say _I'LL BE FINE_ but was cut off by Andy saying. "He's my partner; I'll make sure he's ok."

Oliver had opened his mouth to extend an invitation for Sam to stay at his house. His eyebrows flew up and his jaw dropped as he stared at them staring at each other. "Yeah. Umm. OK. Well it looks like Sammy is covered." It took a few beats before he held out his hand. "Come on brother, you need to go give your statement."

Sam took his offered hand and slowly pulled himself up. He was unable to hide the grimace of pain and he heard Andy yelp a little. "Ollie, can you give us a minute?"

Against his better judgment he nodded. "I'll be at the command center."

Sam gave him a nod of thanks as he walked away. He finally looked into the eyes of the brunette beauty. "I wish I could touch you right now." Tears filled her eyes. "You trust me right?"

She nodded and croaked out. "With my life Sam."

He smiled and nodded. "Good, because I _am_ ok. I know you're scared and worried but I _am_ ok. I promise." She frowned and shook her head. His heart hurt cuz all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her, for both of them. "You said you trust me. I'm not going to lie, it hurts like hell but it's just a bruise."

Finally she nodded. "Ok. I meant what I said Sam. I'm going to take care of you."

He flashed his dimples as he said. "Got one of those sexy nurse outfits I don't know about McNally?"

She swatted him and he groaned. "Shit! Sam! I'm sorry!"

He took her hand. "I'm fine Andy." He squeezed lightly. "Come on; escort me to the command center so I can get out of here." She shook her head and started to walk away. He watched with a smile. "Hey McNally!" She turned around with her eyebrows raised. He grinned and said. "Nice view."

She blushed horribly and shook her head. Sam caught up to her and they walked in silence. She helped him put his uniform shirt back on before he went inside. Two hours later Andy drove them back to the barn. She changed quickly and grabbed her bag. Sam was already waiting when she came out.

She tried to take his bag. "McNally, there is no way in hell you're getting my bag. I'm bruised not broken and even then, _not_ happening." He held out his keys. "However, I do know my limits and there is no way I can drive right now."

She smiled and took the offered keys. Everyone knew his truck was his baby and no one drove it. "I'm honored."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on McNally."

Their friends watched on, smiling as Andy pulled out of the lot behind the wheel of Sam's silver beast. They made their way into his house and she let them in.

Andy carefully put a hand on his shoulder. "Couch. I'll get you anything you need."

He smiled and took her hand. "I just need you right now." He tugged on her hand and she stepped to him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "Been wanting to do this for a while."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight. It was a few minutes before she could talk. "Sam, when you went down I was so scared."

He let out a shaky breath and twined his fingers in her hair. "Me too."

They stayed like that for a while. He finally pulled back a little. "I need a shower. Do you mind helping me get this bandage off?"

She smiled softly. "Of course not."

He led them back to his room. He had borrowed a button up shirt from Jerry so it would be easy to dress.

Andy stood awkwardly in front of him as he unbuttoned the shirt. She already knew Sam had an amazing body by the way he filled out his uniform and street clothes. Now she was getting to see it firsthand.

Sam had never felt any kind of nerves undressing in front of a woman before but having Andy's eyes wander over him made his heart skip a few times. That was as far as he'd be able to go on his own.

Andy didn't need any instructions; she slowly slid his shirt off and laid it on the bed. She couldn't help herself as she ran her hands across his chest. He closed his eyes and reveled in her touch. She slowly turned him around and unwrapped the ace bandage, her finger tips brushing across his skin at each pass.

When Andy got to the end and moved the pack she gasped. "Sam!"

He knew it had to be one hell of a bruise. "It's ok sweetheart. Really."

He couldn't see her head shake. She reached out and lightly touched the angry area. Sam gasped but it wasn't because of the pain and her next move really got him. He felt the soft silkiness of her lips touch his bare skin. She peppered the area with light kisses.

He reached behind. "C'mere." She took his hand and walked back around. "Thank you for ..."

Andy kissed him quiet. "That's what partners are for." She slid her hands down and started on his jeans.

He grabbed her hand. "You don't have to do that."

She smiled sweetly and kissed him. "Shh! Let me Sam. Let me take care of you."

He didn't want her to see that he was ridiculously hard. "Andy ..."

She had his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped before he could say anything else. She whispered against his lips. "Just let me. Ok?"

He finally nodded and she smiled, sliding off his jeans and boxer briefs. Her heart skipped a few times as her eyes took in all of him. She looked up at him and smiled. He was sure he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. She wrapped her slim hand around him as she kissed him, her tongue dipping into his mouth. Sam gripped her hard as the kiss deepened. She felt so good.

Andy slowed the kiss down and pulled back. There were so many things she wanted to say but right now she just went for showing. She kissed a trail down his chest. Sam watched every move she made and if it was possible it made him harder. Andy had been with a few men but none quite compared to him.

She looked up as she wrapped her slim hand around him again. His mouth dropped a little. Never in a million years had he seen this happening right now. He hissed when she wrapped her warm lips around him and took all of him in. He tried to protest and stop her but she brushed his hand away.

Sam got lost in how good she felt and was soon feeling the tightening. "Andy, you...you gotta st...stop. I...I'm gonna..." She picked up her rhythm and soon he was roaring her name.

Andy stayed where she was until she felt him tug on her arm. She stood up and let him wrap his arms around her.

He smiled and pulled her into a hard kiss. "Jesus Andy. You...that..." He cupped her face and looked her in the eyes. "I wasn't ...you didn't have to do that."

She nodded. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He chuckled and shook his head. She beamed and then turned shy. "Was it umm...was it ok?"

He couldn't believe this beautiful creature. "It..._you_ were amazing." They kissed languidly for several minutes before he whispered. "_I want to see you._"

He felt the heat from her flushed cheeks. "Sam..." She thought about that night at the club. "You've already..."

He put his thumb over her lips. "You know this is not the same. This is just you and me and I want to see you."

Andy slowly undressed for him. His eyes darkened even more. "You're so beautiful Andy." He held out his hand. "C'mere." He held her close; her beautiful soft sculpted body fitting perfectly against his.

Every nerve in her body was on fire as his lips and tongue ravaged her. Her sweet moans went straight to his groin and he became hard again. They stood in the middle of his room for what felt like hours as he explored every inch he could reach. She finally got him into the shower. The hot water felt good on his back. Andy bathed him from head to toe. He was really unimpressed that he couldn't fully return the favor.

She was a beautiful creature and he wanted to touch every inch of her, wanted to take her right there in the shower up against the wall. He watched on as she went through her rituals, admiring every curve of her body. They stepped out and she dried both of them off. He tucked the towel in around his hips.

She hadn't really thought ahead about if she'd be staying and what she'd wear. Right now she was wrapped up in a towel like Sam. "You hungry?"

His stomach growled and he chuckled. "Guess so."

She smiled. "Ok. Well, you relax and I'll see what I can find."

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "There's some soup that Ollie's wife made. I've got stuff for sandwiches."

Andy sat in his lap, his idea, as they shared a bowl of soup and a sandwich. She cleaned up and led them back to his room. She looked around a little lost. "So umm..."

Sam smiled and tugged her towel off. "Stay."

Her heart raced. "I...are you sure?"

He smiled as he pulled her to him. "There's nothing I want more than to wake up next to you." He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her softly. "_Stay_."

Andy nodded and tugged his towel off. "Come on." She led them over to the bed and pulled back the covers, crawling into his bed and he followed. The sight of her under his covers made him smile.

She looked at him questioningly and he smiled bigger. "Just love seeing you in my bed."

She giggled and gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Ok Loverboy. You need to rest."

He pulled her over on top of him, brushing her hair from her face and running his thumb across her lips. "There's no way I'm just sleeping with you in my bed."

She shook her head. "Sam, you're hurt _and _I thought we...I thought we agreed to wait?"

He bumped himself against her. "Sweetheart, I already told you I'm bruised not broken." He kissed her softly and whispered. "_I don't want to wait anymore_. _I just want you._"

Andy moaned as she felt him twitch against her. "_Sam. God! I want you too but don't want to hurt you."_

He slowly rubbed his hands up and down her hips. "You won't."

Andy kissed him softly as he held her hips and she guided him into her. She threw her head back as he filled her completely. "_Shit Sam! You feel so so good._"

Sam's breath caught as he buried himself inside her. He never imagined she would feel this good. "_Jesus Andy! So good, so tight. Shit." _She slowly rocked her hips back and forth. His hands had moved up to her breasts and were gently kneading them. They were the most perfect pair he'd ever seen. "_You're so beautiful sweetheart_."

She whimpered as she felt her first orgasm building. "I love the way you feel inside of me Sam." He pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her before rolling them over. She squealed a little. "This is going to hurt you."

He had to admit that it was going to be a little painful but he needed to feel her like this. "Shh! I'm fine sweetheart." He slowly started to move in and out of her. Andy felt every single inch of him. They kissed, tongues gently battling each other as she shuddered through her first orgasm. Sam pumped harder and harder, wanting one more out of her. "Come on beautiful, one more time." She gasped and squealed as he buried himself deeper. He could feel her clenching again. "Yeah. That's it. Cum for me."

She wrapped herself tightly around him. "I need you Sam."

He kissed and sucked on her neck. "I'm right here."

She scrunched her fingers through his hair. "_Cum for me Sam. I need to feel you."_

He couldn't deny her what she wanted but she was going first or at least they were going together. He picked up his pace and a few thrust later they were losing themselves all over each other. Sam collapsed on her and rested his head on her chest.

She was so worried about him hurting himself. "Are you ok?"

He kissed her chest. "Perfect sweetheart." He looked up and kissed her jaw. "Are you ok?"

She kissed his lips softly. "You're amazing." They shared a soft smile and soft sweet kisses. Sam moved over so most of his weight was off her, wrapped his arm around her tight and settled his head back on her chest. Andy ran her fingers through his hair and held him. After a few minutes she felt his breathing even out and she knew he was asleep. She was glad he had the next day off and soon after she fell asleep too.

She woke up the next morning to Sam kissing her. "It's time to get up sweetheart." She groaned and he chuckled. "Yeah. I know but you don't want to be late for work." He had moved from her side to on top of her.

She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Hey!"

He gave her a full dimple grin as he caressed her cheek. "Hey yourself! You ok?"

She ran her hands from his chest to his neck and pulled him back to her. "Never better." Kissing him deeply, Sam, groaned. "How do you feel?"

He nipped at her neck. "Hurts but I'll make it." He'd made sure that he woke her up with plenty of time. Sam slid into her and she gasped. "God Andy!" He buried his face in her neck as he slowly moved inside of her.

Andy welcomed him, wrapping herself around him, she whispered in his ear. "_Never felt anything like this Sam. You...you feel so amazing."_

He slowly made love to her. "_You too sweetheart, god, you too_." Soon they fell over the edge together.

He didn't let her rest too long because she really would be late. He pulled her out of bed and they showered together. Andy made herself toast while Sam made them coffee.

She loved watching him work on anything. "What are going to do today?''

He half shrugged. "Still a little sore so I'll just take it easy."

She nodded as she ate. "Good. It'd probably help if put some more heat on it. I can get some of those patches on the way home..." She froze at her words. "I mean umm...I can...I can drop them off on my way home, not calling here home...I umm...I mean I don't know if you want me to come by or not..." She heard his chuckle and looked up.

He walked over and stood between her legs. "Andy, I definitely want you." He cupped her face and leaned in. "I want you to come back it that's what you want."

She beamed at him and nodded. "I do."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Good." Kissed her soft lips and mumbled. "_Great._" He knew they were walking dangerous line but he was all in. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You should probably get going."

Andy stood up and rested her head on his chest. "Take it easy today ok?" He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Ok. I'll call you later."

Sam walked her to the door. "Hey! Why don't you just take my truck? After all, you're coming back after shift."

She frowned and shook her head. "This...what happened last night and this morning, what's happening between us...we shouldn't push our luck." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. "But thank you."

He knew she was right but hated the idea of her walking. "Yeah. Ok. Text me when you get there ok?"

She nodded and waved as she walked down his stoop. Sam stood watching until she was out of sight. He smiled as he walked back in and closed the door. He was happy and she seemed to be too.

Andy took her regular route to work. She's walking by her dry cleaners when she hears a woman scream for help. "He has my purse! Police! Somebody help!"

Andy sees the guy round the corner heading her way. She quickly pulls out her phone and calls it in before going after him on foot. "Police! Stop!" The guy trips over his own feet and eats pavement. Andy's on top of him trying to cuff him before he knows what's going on. She hears the sirens and smiles; he wiggles one arm loose and elbows her in the mouth. It hurts like hell and she can feel the blood but puts more pressure on him and gets his other hand cuffed. Two seconds later a cruiser pulls up and it's Oliver and Dov.

Oliver shakes his head and smiles when he sees McNally with her knee in the purse snatchers back. It's when she looks up that he winces. She has to know her lip is bleeding. "Epstein, put our new friend in the back." He helps Andy up. "You ok McNally." Pulls a napkin out of his pocket for her lip.

She nods, says. "Thank you sir."

He looks her over. "You shouldn't need stitches. Come on." He made Dov ride in the back.

Oliver let Dov book the guy so Andy could go get cleaned up. Frank put her on desk. "I can't have you on the street looking like that McNally. Good work though."

She realized when she took her seat behind the front desk that she hadn't let Sam know she was at work. When she pulled out her phone she had a missed call and text from him. _Everything ok?_

Realization hit that he was going to be very unhappy when he found out what happened. She sent back. _Sorry! Lost track of time._

He smiled when his phone beeped, showing he had a message from her. He'd been sitting out on his deck enjoying the nice weather, wishing she was there with him. _It's ok. Have a good day._

She didn't want to keep it from him but she didn't want him busting into the station either. Of course maybe she was over thinking how he'd react. Last night and the morning had been great but... She shook it off and went back to work.

Shift went by pretty quickly even though she was on desk. Oliver stopped by to check on her when he came back in. Traci and the others begged her to go to the Penny for a drink before she headed home, finally she said ok. She sent Sam a text. _Having a drink at the Penny before I head over._

He smiled; wanting to join her but would only go if she asked. _Have fun beautiful. See you soon?_

Andy beamed at his message and winced reminding her of her lip. It looked pretty rough at the moment. _One drink and I'm all yours._

He chuckled. _Can't wait._

A few minutes later he got a message from Ollie inviting him to the Penny for drinks. He smiled. _Sure buddy. See you in a few._

He had an excuse now to see her, maybe give her a ride. He'd found a sling to keep him from moving too much. He slipped it on and drove to the Penny. He saw Shaw and Barber's car in the lot and smiled. He walked in and saw his friends at the bar. He also caught a glimpse of Andy at the rookie table and saw her stiffen when Ollie yelled. "Sammy!" She didn't turn around though. He was a little confused by it but made his way to the bar anyway.

Andy's stomach flipped when she heard Oliver yell Sam's name. She wanted to turn around but she was a little nervous. Traci noticed her flinch. "You ok?" She tried to school her expression and nodded. Traci spoke quietly. "I know you guys have feelings for each other and there's nothing wrong with that." Andy half smiled. "He doesn't know about your lip does he?" Andy shook her head and Traci squeezed her hand. "It's going to be ok."

Sam had a drink with his friends before they announced that they should go join the rookies. His heart beat faster as he thought of the hours they'd spent together. He followed Jerry and Ollie over and noticed that Andy's head was down and she jumped up when they were a few feet away. Oliver knew something was going on with them but would never deny either one the happiness they seemed to have found with each other. He watched as Andy jumped up but kept her head down. He knew then Sam had no idea what had happened to her.

He quickly draped his arm around her shoulder. "Not leaving already are you McNally?"

Andy looked up quickly. "No sir, just umm...just going to the bathroom."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Ok. Cuz Sammy just got here and Noelle and Frank are on their way. We'll have the whole gang then."

Andy nodded. "Yep. Sounds great. Umm. I'll be right back."

Sam eyed her as she made her way across the room, a few of their coworkers stopping her. When she looked up at Santiago and he flinched Sam knew something was wrong. He took a long drink of his beer as he waited for her to come back. By the time she had Noelle and Frank had joined them.

Noelle smiled at Andy. "Good job this morning McNally. How are you feeling?"

Andy sighed and looked up, Sam's face going hard. "I'm ok. Thanks for asking."

He was in front of her in two seconds, cupping her face and tilting it up. "What the hell happened?"

Dov being his usual overeager self he jumped right in. "Andy chased down a purse snatcher on her way to work this morning!"

Oliver slapped him in the back of the head before he was finished. Sam let go of her before he did something crazy and growled out. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and quietly said. "Yes sir. I'm fine."

Sam simply nodded. Their friends watched as they watched each other. Ollie finally broke the silence. "Drinks all around."

It took a while for the mood to lighten. They had a few drinks before separately excusing themselves. She didn't know what to do so she started across the parking lot towards home. His voice stopped her in her tracks. "Where are you going?"

She didn't turn around. "Home I guess." She could feel him right behind her, his hand lightly touching her shoulder.

He couldn't believe after everything she didn't tell him she'd been hurt. "Yours or mine?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know."

He closed the gap between them and rested his chin on her shoulder, his hand resting on her hip. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She put her hand over his and twined their fingers together. "I guess I didn't want you to worry."

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Let me take you home."

She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Ok."

They walked over to his truck and he opened her door. Andy kissed him softly before climbing in. He drove them to her place and put the truck in park. She was a little surprised they weren't at his. Sam took her hand. "I'll walk you up."

She squeezed his hand. "Stay with me?"

He kissed her hand and nodded. He turned off the truck and walked around to her side, helped her out then grabbed her bag. Andy let them into her house and led him back to her room. They settled into bed before he said anything. "I really wish you had told me Andy." He kissed her temple as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She kissed his chest. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry."

He understood, he really did. "I get it but I don't like being the last one to find out. Our friends know about us, you know that right?"

She had a feeling they did; the stare fest at the Penny earlier didn't go unnoticed. "What do we do now?"

He turned on his side to face her. "I just want to be with you. What do you want?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I want you Sam. I only want you." She ran her hand down his chest, kissing him again. He smiled and rolled over on top of her.


End file.
